Torn by Memories
by MadameOreille
Summary: Dann ging er weg.Weg von dem Friedhof, weg von ihm und weg von den Erinnerungen, denn diese hatte er in dem Grab über Nacht verschlossen. Es war so, als würde man ein neues Leben beginnen und die Welt von einem ganzen anderen Standpunkt betrachten–Allein


Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt...ohne dich!

**ACHTUNG DH-SPOILER **

_Dies ist eine kleine Story über George Weasley nach Fred's Tod. Óò Wie konnte Rowling das nur tun?   
Einen großen Dank an -Pink-,die so freundlich war, meine FF auf Fehler zu kontrollieren :)  
Außerdem hoffe ich, dass ich wenigstens ein paar Leute mit meiner Fanfic begeistere oder zumindestens einen guten Eindruck hinterlasse._

**Torn by Memories - How can I live without you  
_Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt... ohne dich_**

_Fred...Siehst du mich? Siehst du mich jetzt in diesem Moment, wie ich vor deinem Grab stehe und es nicht in meinen Kopf hinein kriege, dass du nie mehr bei mir sein wirst? Andauernd muss ich an die Sachen denken, die wir zusammen erlebt haben... Du kannst doch nicht einfach weg sein. Du kannst mich doch nicht alleine lassen. Fred, Bruder. Bitte, komm doch zurück. Sprich noch einmal mit mir, wenn es auch nur ein letztes Mal ist. Ich habe Angst davor, ohne dich in diesem Leben weiterzugehen. Du standest immer an meiner Seite und es gab kaum Minuten, in denen ich ohne dich war. Du warst einfach mein Ein und Alles, meine bessere Hälfte, einfach mein anderes Ich.  
Ich habe so oft mit dir gelacht und jetzt frage ich mich, ob ich überhaupt noch lachen kann. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen, ohne dich glücklich zu sein, ohne dich so gute Ideen zu haben um die Zeit tot zu schlagen. Wie soll das nur weiter gehen...  
Wenn du doch nur wieder da wärst._

Tränen standen in den Augen des jungen Mannes. Seine Haare hingen ihm vom Regen durchnässt im Gesicht und er hatte seinen Kopf nachunten geneigt. Vor ihm war ein Grab, es war eines von vielen hier, auf diesem Friedhof, doch irgendwie etwas besonders. Zumindestens für ihn. Denn dort lag sein Zwillingsbruder.  
Sein Körper zitterte und sein Atem wurde schwerer, sobald er an ihn dachte. Warum musste das Schicksal ihn so hart treffen? Noch vor 2 Jahren, in Hogwarts, waren sie die schlimmsten Tunichtgute ihrer Zeit gewesen und jetzt war er weg. Sie waren doch so glücklich gewesen, so unbeschwert. Die Erinnerung bedrückte ihn und er wollte zu ihr zurück, zu der Zeit wo noch alles gut war.

_Verdammt!_

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten zusammen und plötzlich stieg Wut in ihm hoch. Gegen wen? Gegen das Schicksal, gegen die Todesser, gegen die Zeit – Warum hatten sie ihm die Zeit mit Fred genommen? Er hätte noch ein paar Jahrzehnte zusammen mit ihm was erleben können, ihn bei sich haben können.  
Warum hatte er Fred nicht helfen können? Warum war er nicht genau neben ihn gewesen, bei seinem Tod? Dann wäre er nie unter dieser Mauer begraben worden.  
George keuchte auf. Er hatte sich seine Fäuste in seine Magenkuhle gerammt.  
Warum?  
Vielleicht in der Hoffnung, dass so sein unendlicher Schmerz nachlassen würde. Er schloss seine Augen. Und dann… dann sah er ihn vor sich. Fred!  
Das Grab verschwand vor seinen Augen und zu sehen war nur noch der leblose Körper seines Bruders...  
"Fred...", keuchte er und streckte seine Hand zu ihm aus. Doch er kam nicht an, er war zu weit weg. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und seine Zunge begann immer mehr auszutrocknen, da er es nicht wagte zu schlucken.  
"Fred!", wiederholte er und dann ging er zu dem Grab, wo er den toten Körper sah. Langsam kniete er sich nieder und versuchte seinen Arm zu packen, doch das Einzige, in was er griff, war Luft. Verzweiflung stieg in ihm hoch. Fred konnte nicht weg sein. Fred war doch immer da gewesen.  
Tatsächlich war er noch nie eine Sekunde ohne Fred auf der Welt gewesen, da er der ältere von den beiden war, auch wenn man das vielleicht nicht vermuten würde.

_Ich war noch nie ohne dich... noch nie... noch nie..._

Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nieder und seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Salzige Tränen vermischt mit geschmacklosen Regentropfen. Er konnte nicht aufhören, er konnte sie nicht stoppen, weder die Tränen noch die Tropfen. Stattdessen legte er sich nieder, wo er den Bruder sah in seinem Kopf. Er lehnte sich an seinen Rücken, auch wenn er diesen nicht spürte. Aber er fühlte sich geborgen, für einen Moment fühlte er sich, als wenn er wieder da wäre. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er es nicht war. Ein Lächeln schwebte auf seinen Lippen und dann schlief er ein...

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, doch als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, starrte er in einen blauen Himmel mit weißen Schäfchenwolken. Das Grab unter ihm war zerwühlt und die Blumen sahen nun überhaupt nicht mehr schön aus, doch darum kümmerte er sich jetzt nicht. Er hatte ganz andere Probleme. Er fühlte sich leer. Seine Tränensäcke waren ermüdet – er konnte nicht mehr weinen und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er es auch die nächste Zeit nicht mehr können würde.  
Als er sich erhob, schien die Welt auf einmal ganz anders zu sein. Nicht mehr so lustig wie früher, sondern todernst. Seine Augen musterten das zerwühlte Grab, doch irgendwie kamen keine Emotionen auf. Gar keine. Er ging zu der kleinen Kapelle, die gar nicht so weit vom Grab entfernt war, holte sich eine Harke und begann das Grab wieder etwas in Ordnung zubringen. Natürlich sah es nicht mehr so aus wie vorher, aber doch recht anschaulich.  
Dann ging er weg. Weg von dem Friedhof, weg von Fred und weg von den Erinnerungen, denn diese hatte er in dem Grab über Nacht verschlossen.  
Es war so, als würde man ein neues Leben beginnen und die Welt von einem ganzen anderen Standpunkt betrachten – Allein.  
Sein Weg führte ihn in eine der dunklen Zaubererkneipen Londons. Er war niemals zuvor in einer solchen Einrichtung gewesen, doch er tat so, als würde er öfters in derartige Lokalitäten gehen. Und zugegeben – Er fiel - so schmuddelig wie er war - nicht einmal auf.  
"Einen Feuerwhiskey.", rief er dem Mann hinter der Bar mit rauer Stimme zu. Er hatte keine Lust mehr nett zu sein. Er wollte alle spüren lassen, dass er nichts mehr fühlte. Ja, das war wohl wahr. Sein Körper war betäubt vor Schmerz und ließ ihn weder fühlen, noch denken.  
Der Mann hinter der Bar musterte ihn einen Moment kritisch.  
"Hab Sie hier noch nie gesehen. Was führt Sie hier her?", sagte er und kippte George ein großes Glas ein. In Hogsmeade waren die Gläser immer viel kleiner gewesen, doch George störte sich nicht daran, sondern nahm sofort einen großzügigen Schluck, sobald der Kellner ihm das Glas vor die Nase gestellt hatte.  
"Komm nicht von hier...", sagte er knapp, "Läuft nicht so gut, was?"  
Sein Blick wanderte in dem Lokal herum, in dem nur noch ein älterer Mann mit Augenklappe saß. Der Mann sah ihn belustigt an.  
"Mein Herr, es ist mitten am Tag, da arbeiten die meisten Leute gewöhnlich."  
Oh ja.. es war ja Tag. Das hatte er irgendwie vergessen oder hatte er einfach nur nicht darauf geachtet?  
Vielleicht hatte er Angst davor, wieder zurück zu seinem Zuhause zu gehen. Dort lagen so viele Dinge herum, die er verdrängen wollte. Aber er würde doch nicht ewig so herumlungern können – Er musste irgendwann zurück. Immerhin musste er auch arbeiten. Eigentlich.  
Aber er war im Moment in einem Ausnahmezustand, in einem echten.  
Die Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas wurde schneller weniger, als er es eigentlich erwartet hätte. Früher hatte er immer ewig für ein kleines Glas gebraucht, weil ihm das Zeug wahnsinnig im Hals gebrannt hatte. Früher... Aber jetzt gab es dieses Früher nicht mehr. Er war jetzt ein anderer George. Er war ein George ohne Ohr und ohne Fred.  
"Noch einer!", sagte er und winkte ihn zu sich, "Und für sie einen gleich mit. Hätten sie Lust auf eine Runde Skat?"  
"Da brauchen wir doch aber noch einen dritten Mann!"  
George's Kopf wandte sich zu dem Mann mit der Augenklappe und zeigte auf diesen.  
"Haben wir doch – Hey, sie da drüben.", sprach er den alten Mann an, "Eine Runde Skat gefällig?"  
Der Mann blickte auf und starrte George eine Weile an, als würde er sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen. Doch dann nickte er.  
"Gegen eine gute Runde Skat habe ich nichts einzuwenden.", sagte er ruhig und stand auf.  
Der Rotschopf, dessen rote Haare durch den Schmutz etwas brauner wirkten, hingegen nippte bereits an seinem neuen Feuerwhiskey und beobachtete den Mann, wie er Karten aus einem Schrank hinter Theke hervorkramte. Dann begann er zu mischen und teilte die Karten aus.

Sie spielten lange und als sie aufhörten, war der Pub propenvoll gefüllt. Die haselnussbraunen Augen des jungen Mannes wirkten durch die vergrößerte Pupille leicht beängstigend und auf seinen Lippen lag ein dämliches Grinsen, ein unechtes Grinsen. Er fühlte sich glücklich – zumindestens glaubte er es.  
"_10 kleine Zauberer..._", die Stimmen von den ganzen betrunken Männern grölten so laut, dass das sowieso schon brüchig scheinende Haus anfing zu wackeln. Ein normaler Mensch hätte es wahrscheinlich keine 5 Minuten dort drinne ausgehalten. Doch die Leute, die sich hier trafen, waren nicht normal. Unter ihnen befanden sich Gauner, Straßendiebe, Obdachlose und vom Schicksal Getroffene – Wie George Weasley. Dieser war nun mitten drinne im Getümmel und seine Stimme war unter den vielen am besten herauszuhören.  
Sang der am Lautesten, der im Inneren am meisten litt? Diese Frage sollten wir lieber ungeklärt lassen, aber an diesem Abend war es zumindestens so. George steckte alle seine Trauer in die Kraft seiner Stimme und sang. Sang für sich, sang für Fred, sang für einen Neuanfang, sang für die Überwindung des Schmerzes.  
Als seine Stimme anfing heiser zu werden, verabschiedete er sich von seinen neuen Bekannten, die er jedoch zum Letzten Mal sehen würde, was er aber nicht wissen konnte, und bezahlte seine Rechnung. Es war nicht einfach sich aus der überfüllten Kneipe herauszudrängeln, doch er schaffte es in beachtlich kurzer Zeit.

Draußen angekommen spürte er erst, wie viel Alkohol wirklich in seinem Blut war. Seine Knie zitterten und er wankte von einem Ende des Gehwegs zum anderen. Drinnen in der Kneipe hatte er sich noch überall festhalten können, doch nun hatte er wahrlich große Probleme sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
"**ICH BIN EIN KRÜPPEL!**", schrie er in die Nacht und ein lautes, psychopatisches Lachen folgte. Ja, er war wirklich ein Krüppel. Nicht nur, weil er nur noch ein Ohr hatte, nein auch seine Seele war beschadet und die Wunden, die nun noch weitgeöffnet waren, würden auch nie ganz heilen.  
Eine dunkle Gestalt näherte sich ihm und er zuckte zusammen. Er war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, so spät in der Nacht noch jemanden anzutreffen. Schnell griff er sich einen Laternenpfahl und klammerte sich daran fest. Er wollte nicht so betrunken wirken, doch leider konnte er es nicht verbergen, da seine Füße anderthalb Meter entfernt standen und er sich somit ziemlich verrenken musste.  
"George... George?! Bist du das?", eine ihm vertraute Frauenstimme schallte von der dunklen Gestalt zu ihm hinüber. Doch er konnte sie nicht zu ordnen. Die Frau kam näher. Sie hatten einen langen, schwarzen Umhang an, der sich kaum von ihrer dunklen Haut unterschied.  
"George, ich bin es Alicia!", sagte sie aufgeregt darüber, ihn in so einem Zustand in dieser dunklen Gegend anzutreffen. Sie wusste was passiert war. Sie wusste, dass Fred tot war und sie traute sich nicht mal sich vorzustellen, wie sich George nun fühlen musste.  
Ihr Mund öffnete sich, doch es kamen keine Worte hervor. Stattdessen ging sie näher zu George und packte ihn am Arm.  
"Komm ich nehm dich mit nach Hause...", sagte sie leise, "Ich wohne nicht weit weg." Mit aller Kraft stützte sie ihn und zusammen gingen sie die dunkle Straße hinunter.  
Warum wohnte sie in so einer düsteren Gegend? Diese Frage schoss George kurz durch den Kopf. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen, dass sie ihn mitnahm. Nein, er war ihr dankbar.  
Die Beiden brauchten eine ganze Weile um zu Alicias Wohnung zu kommen, obwohl diese eigentlich gar nicht weit weg gewesen war. Doch George's Zustand hatte es nicht zugelassen schneller voranzukommen. Andauernd knickte er um und kullerte wie ein Käfer auf den Betonplatten herum, die den Gehweg bildeten.  
Es war wirklich kein leichtes Stück für die junge Frau gewesen, ihn soweit zu zerren, denn er war doch etwas schwerer, als sie es eigentlich verkraften konnte.  
Es war rührend zu sehen, wie sie sich um ihn kümmerte. Sie wusch ihm Gesicht und Oberkörper und verlangte nicht mal Mithilfe von ihm. Aber er war dazu ja auch nicht in der Lage. Dann gab sie ihm ein großes T-Shirt, was sie selbst eigentlich nur zum Schlafen verwendete. Es musste reichen – Wenigstens war er jetzt erst einmal aus der schmutzigen und nassen Kleidung raus.  
Dann brachte sie ihn vorsichtig in ihr Bett und erklärte ihm, dass sie die Couch im Wohnzimmer auch sehr sympathisch fände.  
Gerade als sie sich wegdrehen wollte, griff George nach ihrer Hand.  
Er konnte vielleicht nicht klar denken, doch in diesem Moment hatte er wieder diese Angst. Angst davor, wieder ganz allein zu sein.  
Er schaute sie mit großen, aber müden Augen an und schluckte.  
"Lass mir nich au no allain...", lallte er leise.  
Das war der erste Satz, den er in dieser Nacht zu ihr sagte, doch sie spürte wie ernst ihm diese Worte waren und blieb...

**_ The End _**

_  
Es wird eventuell einen zweiten Teil geben, falls ich mich dazu überwinde! 3  
Jegliche Art von Kritik sind erlaubt/gewünscht!  
glg,  
Jean_


End file.
